


One Call Away

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scerek fluff, this fandom needs more Scerek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incidentally they fall in love over the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been dragged back onto the SS Scerek. Come sail it with me. Enjoy cutesy!Scerek

#1

It starts with a question and Derek is the only one that can answer it.

"What's wrong?"

"That's how you answer the phone?" Scott asks amused.

"When it's you."

"Hey what does that mean?"

"It means that our conversations are usually of the life and death nature." Derek points out.

"Point taken. This isn't life and death but it is important. Really important." Scott stresses.

"What's going on?"

"Can werewolves get drunk?"

He hears the very loud sigh on the other hand, "What?"

"Lydia is having a party to commemorate the supernatural reprieve we've been given. She finds it grossly unfair that we can consume as much alcohol as we can without the embarrassing consequences."

"So you're calling me..."

"To...find out if it's possible." Scott finishes for him.

"Why ask me?"

"Well I can't ask Deaton. I don't think he'd be okay with corrupting the youth." Scott explains.

"And I would be?"

"Uhhhh...yes?" Scott says hopefully.

"Goodbye Scott." 

The line disconnects and Scott sighs. It was a long shot. Three minutes later he receives a long text message with a recipe for the most perfect wolfsbane infused Jungle Juice.

# 3

(Scott doesn't remember the second phone call. But he's told the volume was elevated and there was a gratuitous amount of the word 'dude') .

"Can werewolves get high?"

"Oh my God Scott I'm not your werewolf wikipedia for altered states of mind."

"You know what wikipedia is?"

He can practically see the grumpy look that accompanies the huff.

"Another reprieve?"

"Just good ole teenage shenanigans."

Click. 

Scott smiles when he gets a message about wolfsbane and pot brownies.

(Scott doesn't call him to gush about the perfection. But it's mostly because he can't remember how phones work).

# 4

"No Scott I don't know if werewolves can snort cocaine." Derek says before Scott can speak.

"What?"

"Alcohol and weed is as far as I go."

"That's not why I called." Scott says.

"What do you want to know this time?"

"How's Seattle?"

"What?"

"Seattle...it's where you are right? How is it?" 

"It's okay." 

"Does it rain a lot? Cause I was reading about it the other day. Apparently it rains a lot."

"Yeah it does." 

"Is it raining now?"

"You can't hear it?" Derek asks.

Scott closes his eyes and focuses and there it is: the soft patter of raindrops on the windows.

"I like the rain. It's perfect for staying in." Scott says.

"Scott are you okay?" The question is soft.

"Being an Alpha is hard." Scott admits in a whisper.

"I know."

"I don't want to fail them."

"You won't."

"I might."

"Scott you were an Alpha before you were ready to accept it. You became one because of who you are. Just don't...don't compromise that. You'll be okay." Derek said.

"Thanks. Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Scott."

#11

"How can you even say that?" Scott is scandalized.

The phone calls have become routine now.

"Because it's fact Scott. Bad Boys II is better than Bad Boys I." Derek says seriously.

"No. No. Sacrilege, Hale, sacrilege."

"Coming from the guy who like Terminator 2 better."

"It is!"

"He doesn't kill in it!"

"Because Sara Connor is the Terminator!" Scott argues.

"You're impossible." Derek mutters.

Scott scoffs and then pauses. He laughs a little afterwards.

"What?" 

"It's just...of course this only happens when you leave town."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

It's a spur of the moment comment. Scott can tell because Derek stops talking soon after and doesn't say anything for a long time. He also hears the self-depreciating sigh that follows.

"It kind of does." Scott whispers.

"What?"

Scott chuckles softly, "I know you heard me."

"Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight."

# 23

This phone call is his favorite. 

"Open the door." Scott says.

"What?" Scott enjoys the confusion in his voice.

"Open the door."

"Why?"

"You're a werewolf Derek. You can't figure that out?" Scott challenges.

Scott smiles as the line disconnects and there are footsteps thundering through the apartment and then Derek is there smiling wider than Scott has ever seen (even wider than when they had Skyped for the first time). Then there are arms grabbing at his waist and lifting him up off the ground and dragging him into a bedroom he doesn't have time to explore. Clothes are strewn on the floor and kisses follow. Hungry kisses and neck bites that Scott doesn't let heal for the entirety of the three days he's there.

"I missed you." Scott murmurs in the back of the older man's neck.

Derek hums and presses back against him, "I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to follow me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
